


Noncontober 2020 (English version)

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: Collection of short RickMorty fanfics.The noncontober is a October challenge which consists in writing one fancic per day on an imposed theme.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Day 1: Underage

His gaze  fell once  again on  his legs  swinging in the air. As  he moved up to  his thighs ,  he stopped for a few moments on the few drops of  strawberry ice cream that had dripped ,  fighting internally not to  bend over and  immediately wiped them off  with his tongue .  Instead ,  he took a tissue out of  his pocket . That  was more correct. That  was more acceptable. More  legal . 

"You  eat like a  little piggy , look,  you've got it all over  you ,"  he said ,  gently wiping the  fabric over  his milky skin. 

The boy  lowered his head and spread  his thighs slightly at the  touch ,  while continuing eating his ice cream that was dripping  between his fingers . 

He  finished wiping it off,  willfully lingering his hand  too long on  his thigh to  contemplate how  tiny it was . 

"You need to eat faster, sweetheart, it's melting." He leaned over and grabbed his little wrist to eat a piece of his ice cream to help him. 

The boy  protested with a  small gasp of indignation,  watching helplessly as  most of  his ice cream was swallowed by the large  mouth . 

" You're overreacting , I  didn't take that much ,"  he said , as  he saw his pouty face. 

" Yes,  you've taken a  lot ! "  replied the boy in a  childish , high- pitched voice , " That's my ice cream , not  yours ." 

" Okay ,  okay ,  sorry ,"  he apologized with a  smile ,  his eyes already wandering over the  kid's lips when he opened them to finish  his ice cream . "Come on,  it's time to go,"  he said ,  looking at  his watch . " Your parents  will be home  soon ." 

He  got up  from the  bench and  offered him his hand." W anna jump? ” 

The boy  grabbed his hand and  jumped on  his feet ,  giggling . The  two crossed the  park holding hands. 

"Oh  wait ,  we almost forgot ..."  he said as  he saw a public  toilet in the  distance.He lowered his head towards the boy, " We haven't played the  tickle game yet ". 

"Oh yes,  tickles !"  said the  young boy,  hopping with excitement on the spot. 

He  looked around and  guided the boy to the  toilet entrance. Once  inside he locked the  stall and  crouched down in front of the boy. 

"Are  you ready ?"  he asked with his eyes at  his level . 

" Yes! "  said the boy,  very happy. 

He  smiled back and  lifted up  his yellow shirt smoothly .  His lips landed on  his belly and  began a  series of  kisses . The boy  burst out  laughing . A  childish laugh that went straight to  his dick . Shit,  it was too damn easy . 

He  went further and  further down  until he reached the  waistband of  his little shorts. He  slipped his index finger in and  pulled ,  his heart beating fast,  his eyes glued inside. It  always made  his cock twitch .  Every fucking time. 

He  stuck out  his tongue and  gobbled up  his little testicles ,  sucking them like  candy . He  didn't even bother to  pretend to  play tickles anymore ,  he went for  it .  Kissing ,  sucking ,  licking his small penis like a  hungry beast . The  fucking _ no- _ _ touch _ _ zone ! _

"Anh... you're tickling too hard," the boy  moans ,  clutching at  his blue hair. 

He  sucked it harder,  taking another scream out of the boy. 

" No! Stop... gnh ... my pee will come out," the boy  begged .  His little legs  began to  shake and  when he tried to free  himself ,  he fell backwards on  his ass. 

"Oh..."  he said as  he saw the  boy's eyes fill with tears . He  was sitting there with his face  red ,  his thighs spread  apart and  his penis covered with drool , and  it was without a  doubt the  most beautiful sight he had ever seen . "  Shhh ,  don't cry baby,  it's okay ,  sorry . I  shouldn't have  done that ,  I'm sorry ,"  he whispered as  he picked the boy up and  hugged him. 

"You  tickled me  too hard..."  said the kid as  he snorted. 

"Yes I know,  sorry sweetheart ,"  he said ,  clutching his little body  against him . "Next time, if  you want , I'  ll let  you tickle me, okay?!" 

"O-Ok"  nodded the boy,  wiping away his tears. 

He  stood back and  smiled at  him as  he stroked his chubby cheek . "Come on,  I'll bring you home." 

He  helped the boy  get dressed and  they left the public  restroom and  walked a few blocks to  their destination. 

"Come in,  hurry , I have to go. And  don't forget to  brush your teeth ." 

" Why ?"  asked the boy  with a  sad face. 

"You  don't want your parents to know  you're secretly eating ice cream , do  you ?!"  he said as  he opened the front  door . 

"No, I  mean why do  you have to  leave ?" 

"I  already told you baby..."  he squats down to  his level " Someday I'll come live  with you , but not  yet . For  now we can  only see each other at the  park once in a  while . But  remember ,  you can' t tell  anyone ,  okay ,  sweetheart ?! ” 

" Okay ..." The boy  threw himself into his arms and  hugged him . 

"Come on, I have to go  now.Your babysitter's sleeping  pill will soon wear off, and  your parents are  probably already on  their way ." 

"I love  you ,  Grandpa .  Come back soon ." 

"I love  you too ,  Morty ," Rick  whispered ,  giving a chaste  kiss on  his grandson's lips . 

He  stood up  then pulled out  his portal gun and  left .  Tomorrow morning the boy  will have  forgotten everything . 

As  always . 

** The End  **


	2. Day 2: Somnophilia

Rick took a bite of his steak while his eyes kept moving back and forth between the living room clockand Morty's glass. Every time the boy took a sip, his heart beat a little faster and he couldn't help butwatch the drink slowly disappear. 

It was the first time he'd ever done that. 

He had thought about it for a long time. And why not just go to the citadel? There's plenty of Mortysthere; surely there must be this kind of service. Yes, but he doesn't want those Mortys. He wants _his_ Morty! 

The boy began to yawn after his seventh sip. It was subtle. No one around the table was payingattention, too busy texting, drinking too much wine or being unemployed. But Rick had carefullyobserved the boy's eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each blink. 

"I finished my meal, I-I think I'll go upstairs, I'm a little tired," says Morty, wstanding up weakly fromthe table. 

_Yes that's right, go to your room-_

"Hey not so fast young man, you clean up and do the dishes. It's chores day," Beth said firmly. 

Rick frowned. _Shit_. The kid was going to collapse before he finished his chore, that's for sure. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of it. Morty probably has some homework to finish,"thescientist offered, quickly getting up and starting to collect everyone's plates. 

"Oh, no, dad, you don't have to do--" 

"It's all right. That's the least I can do to thank you for preparing this delicious dinner," he cut her off,already heading to the kitchen to do the dishes. 

Beth's expression instantly softened at the compliment, and she gave her father a warm andtenderglance. "Thank you, dad. Appreciate it." 

He smiled back without really looking at her, his eyes already fixed on Morty leaving the room anddragging his body upstairs. 

Rick took another look at the clock while he finished rinsing the last plate. He wiped his hands and made his way to the living room, crossing it to go to the garage, passing by his daughter k.o. in front of the TV with an empty bottle of wine at her feet. He usually didn't like to see her like this, buttonight he wasn't going to complain. Jerry must have taken refuge in his office to run away from hismarriage and Summer...Summer always wore headphones so there was no need to worry. 

Rick closed the garage door behind him and took his portal gun from his blouse pocket that he lefton his chair. 

The green light illuminated Morty's room for a few seconds as he walked through the portal. 

Rick took a deep breath. The boy was lying there on his stomach, one hand hanging on the edge of the bed, the other folded over his head, eyes closed, knocked out by sleep. He hadn't even botheredto put on his pajamas. It looked like he had sprawled on his bed and passed out. 

Maybe he overdosed after all. 

Rick approached the bed slowly. Each step towards Morty made his erection grow bigger. Hewanted to take his flask, but swore when he remembered that he had left his blouse in the garage. Whatever. It was too late. There was no turning back. He had to do it! Yes, that's right... it was necessary. If he gave up, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on like that. How much longer he could pretend that his face, his facial expressions, his clumsiness, hishigh-pitched voice, his smile, didn't trigger desires in him that he tried to repress. He did not want togive in to his urges. Well, yes...but not like that. He had to do things right. 

Rick climbed onto the bed, one knee on either side of Morty. He gently grabbed the boy's shouldersand turned him to face him. As he did so, his shirt lifted up slightly, revealing part of his belly. The scientist approached his hand, and, with a single finger pulled the rest of the shirt upwards tocontemplate religiously the perfect little pink nipples that were offered to him. His chapped lips closed on the small pieces of flesh. Rick grunted while sucking and biting them, andalternated between left and right. When they were red and swollen, he sat up on his knees,satisfied, and unbuckled his belt. His penis hit his lower belly when he released it, and he squeezed it painfully tight while staring at the boy as pre-sperm dripped from his head. 

"Look at you...so adorable," he whispered as he moved towards the teenager's face.

Rick placed hisknees next to his ears and grabbed his dick between his fingers, bending it forward until his glanstouched his small lips. He caressed them with his genitals and then gently forced it in, releasing a sigh of pleasure when ittouched his little tongue. 

"Ghn...yeah, that's it...open up a little more for grandpa," he said breathlessly as he sank deeperinto the soft, moist heat. 

Rick swore as he bit his lips when he suddenly felt Morty lightly sucking his cock. A simple mouthreflex in response to the foreign body in his mouth. The scientist put both hands on the mattress justabove Morty's head and cautiously began to move in and out. His breathing became more intense and drops of sweat began to drip on his forehead as he fuckedthe boy's mouth tenderly. Yeah...he was fucking his grandson's mouth! 

This thought aroused the scientist even more, and he began to laugh almost euphorically, a rush ofadrenaline pumping through his veins. 

"Agnh damn it..." he gasped with pleasure when Morty had a new involuntary mouth reflex. 

This one was slightly different, probably due to the fact that the boy was beginning to run out ofoxygen and was unconsciously trying to breathe. His adorable face began to turn bright red, but Rick didn't stop. He didn't give a shit about beingcareful anymore. He was literally raping the boy's mouth. All that mattered right now was his risingorgasm, the slurping sounds and his cock that was about to explode. 

"Yeah baby, Ghn...damn Anh!" Rick grabbed Morty's hair violently with one hand, clutching his brown curls in his fist. His hip movements became more and more erratic to the point of no return. He sank down the teenager's throat with a bestial grunt, closing his eyes and contracting almost painfully his entire body. His orgasm went through him in successive waves until it gradually subsided. 

He opened his eyes with a gasp and glanced at Morty's face, hastily pulling his dick out of his throat. An obscene, viscous noise echoed through the room as his penis withdrew completely, and a gush of semen overflowed from the corners of the boy's lips and all over his chin. 

The teenager suddenly took a deep breath of air while swallowing some semen, and Rick thought for a moment that he was about to wake up. Luckily he was still deeply asleep. 

"Fuck..." the scientist smiled as he ran a hand through his blue hair. "How am I going to clean up this mess," he wondered looking at his grandson's mouth dripping with his cum. 

When he wakes up, Morty will definitely have a funny taste in his mouth. 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave me kudos and comments it makes me happy and gives me more courage. ;-)


End file.
